


Sex

by nickelsleeve



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, het smut, virginal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: Mingyu x Reader virginal hetero sex.Mingyu is nervous and cute, [y/n] is cute and ready to take the Next Step.





	Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I am in one of Those Moods tonight and my twitter love may have prompted this.

They'd been dating for three months but had never gone further than a little heavy petting but tonight was going to be Different, thought Mingyu as his lips found [y/n]'s. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate [y/n] but he wanted to take their relationship to the next level and well--he was a  _guy_ after all. 

His lips trailed down the side of her neck, while he slide his hand slowly under her shirt to unhook her bra. Her mewl of happiness only egged him on further and soon he had carefully taken both shirt and bra off his girlfriend and she'd responded in kind, her own hands relieving him of his own shirt.

This was usually as far as they got, he'd typically pull back and she'd do the same and they'd both leave feeling just a little bit unfulfilled. But tonight--it was Different.

Mingyu panted above [y/n] and looked into her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, his voice husky and deeper than usual. "C-can I have sex with you?" He hated the way his voice wavered.

[Y/n] nodded beneath him, her face flushing. "Yes," she whispered back, "Yes."

That was all Mingyu needed to hear, his hands sliding down the sides of her skin to hook into the waistband of her jeans. She rolled her hips against his and he gritted his teeth as a wave of pleasure rolled through him.  

His teeth grazed [y/n]'s neck as he kissed his way down her body to stop and give subtle kisses at the top of her waistband. Mingyu's hands shook as he unbuttoned her jeans and she raised her hips allowing him to slide them off her body and reveal plain cotton panties underneath.

His eyes visibly darkened at the sight.

They stared at each other a moment, heat and need hanging heavy in the air. 

Mingyu brought his lips back to [y/n], his tongue invading her mouth, flicking against the back of her teeth and pulling down on her lower lip with his teeth so that her mouth was swollen with his kisses.

Gently, he pressed an inexperienced hand to the wet spot on her underwear, enjoying the sharp hiss of breath that escaped [y/n]'s mouth and poured into his own needy one. She moved against his hand, eager for more friction.

"Please," she whimpered, her hands guiding his to pull her panties down her thighs. "Please."

Mingyu couldn't say no. 

With [y/n]'s panties safely on the floor of the room, Mingyu focused his attention back on the growing wetness between his girlfriend's thighs. With a tender finger, he gently pressed against the spot. [Y/n] gasped with pleasure.

Smiling against her lips, Mingyu gently rubbed the spot, his eyes watching [y/n]'s face for reactions so that he knew he was doing what she liked. When her eyes began to flutter shut and her breath came out in little gasps Mingyu decided to go a step further.

Using her own wetness as lubricant he gently pushed his finger inside of her. 

[Y/n] tensed at the sudden intrusion and Mingyu quickly jerked his hand back.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, giving [y/n] a kiss on the forehead.

"No," she whispered, "don't stop. I just wasn't ready for that. Try again."

Their eyes locked together, Mingyu slid his index finger inside her again, more slowly this time. He felt her body tense at his entry and then the muscles around her relaxed as he pushed in further. Inside her, she gripped his finger tightly and Mingyu groaned aloud at the thought of what she'd feel like around his cock.

With tentative movements he pulled his finger in and out of her, watching her face again to see if he was doing the right things. When [y/n] smiled up at him he felt his cock twitch--already hard and needy--against her. 

Sensing his own need [y/n] fumbled with the button to Mingyu's own jeans, giggling slightly when he had to help her undo them. Through the fabric of his boxers she grasped his cock and his head fell against her shoulder with a growl. 

[Y/n] gave his dick a few more experimental jerks and he moved against her hand, already feeling ready to burst.

"[Y/n], you're-you're going to have to stop...that," he said dangerously.

Her mouth popped open in a little 'o' and she quickly removed her hand.

Mingyu kissed her again deeply and then removed his boxers with haste and settled himself between her legs. [Y/n] brought her arms up around his neck and she leaned up to kiss him before whispering in his ear.

"Go ahead. You won't hurt me."

Mingyu pressed his now throbbing cock against the entrance of her and she guided him in, freezing as her body adjusted to the feel of his intrusion. He growled low again as he felt her muscles grip his cock hard. He moved slowly, giving her time to breathe. 

There was a slight barrier and he pushed a bit harder, breaking through and pausing as she gasped at the feeling.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, getting ready to retreat. He didn't want to hurt [y/n], but the feel of her was so good he was afraid. Afraid that he might lose control and afraid that he might cause her pain.

She looked into his face, and gave him one of her brilliant smiles. "Yeah," she whispered. She nodded and the arms around him pressed him down and deeper into herself.

Mingyu had spots cross his vision as he entered her completely. She felt so good, so incredibly good wrapped around him. His lips smashed against hers as he began to move, his hips pulling back before plunging into her again.

It wasn't long before the spots in his vision turned to fireworks and he stopped breathing for a second, his cock twitching inside [y/n] and spilling his cum. He collapsed on top of her, riding the high back down to earth while she ran her fingers through his hair and hummed softly against his skin.

He had been right, tonight had been Different.

"I love you," he said softly, rolling off [y/n] and pulling her into his arms. "I love you so much and that was...incredible."

[Y/n] cupped his face and gave Mingyu a chaste kiss. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Virginal sex is so cute and awkward.


End file.
